CoCo (Total Drama BvTvC)
Cody "CoCo" M. was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Bermuda Square. Personality CoCo is extremely nice and caring of other contestants. He is obsessive about his girlfriends, being in a polyamorous relationship, and is extremely close with them. CoCo seems to have a sensitive nature, as CoCo breaks down into tears after Heather yells at him in Did Somebody Order A Blindside?. ''It is also revealed in Too Cute To Compete? that, if left alone for too long, CoCo will have a panic attack, and will hallucinate things. CoCo therefore constantly needs to company of other people. However, CoCo is also not unwilling to make alliances when he feels it is necessary, but he is never one to backstab. He also has a cuteness factor that seems to attract everyone, other than certain contestants immune to his charm. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC When CoCo arrives on the island, he tells the other contestants to call him CoCo, nothing that the black marks on his shoulders and his nickname both have to do with his girlfriend, who he calls "Demi". He helps form the Blue Triangle alliance with Parvati and Rajah, to combat Bermuda Square and Cynthia. He is a carrier in the challenge, proving to have a good amount of strength, and after Rosemary and Kiki throw the challenge, Team Bermuda Square comes in 2nd, sparing them from elimination. In ''Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, while Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo are trying to decide between Mark, Sierra, and Cynthia to eliminate, Cynthia walks up to them, and reveals that she actually is against Mark, and asks for a fake cancellation idol to stop Mark and Sierra looking for the real thing. Parvati accepts, giving Cynthia a fake idol, and making a split vote scheme to force a 2-2-2 vote, with Mark and Sierra tied, along with whoever Mark and Sierra vote for. This would allow them to then vote out Mark in the revote 3-0-0. Parvati has herself and Cynthia vote for Sierra, and Rajah and CoCo vote for Mark, based on the voters sharing the gender of the person they are voting for. In the challenge, after Heather yells at CoCo, Kiki begins to comfort him, attracting the attention of everyone else, and causing Parvati to be distracted, dropping her basket, and losing the challenge for Team Bermuda Square. Blue Triangle then executes their plan to blindside Mark. CoCo votes for Mark, and Mark plays the fake cancellation idol on Cynthia. Once Scott announces the idol is fake, Mark realizes that Cynthia has turned on him, and the votes are read to reveal a 2-2-2 tie between Mark, Sierra, and CoCo. CoCo survives the revote with no votes against, and Mark is eliminated in a 2-1-0 vote, Parvati being the only stray vote, voting for Sierra. In Too Cute To Compete?, CoCo forms the Y Duo with Rajah, after Rajah finds out that Parvati, Sierra, and Cynthia had made an alliance, but unaware of the full power of the Femsquad. CoCo also notes that his girlfriend, Courtney, is the same Courtney that competed in prior seasons of Total Drama. In the challenge, CoCo's fear is being isolated, which most of the girls find cute. He fails his challenge, however, after medical removes him from the challenge, due to him hallucinating, and medical fearing for him. This leads all 3 teams to go to elimination, due to a tie in the challenge. Due to CoCo being put out of the challenge by medical, Parvati and Cynthia refuse to vote for CoCo, and decide to turn on Sierra after Sierra refuses to change her vote to Rajah. Rajah hears this, and he and CoCo vote for Sierra, but Sierra plays the immunity idol at elimination, eliminating CoCo. Voting History Trivia Production * Originally, CoCo was named Joshua, but his name was changed to CoCo. * Originally, CoCo was to be eliminated first, through a twist where, after Team Bermuda Square lost the first challenge, Mark and Sierra would have to decide who got eliminated. TheNewGame decided against this, for various reasons. * Scott was used for vectoring assistance for CoCo. ** Originally, Rodney was going to be used for vectoring assistance, but TheNewGame decided against it, due to difficulty of drawing. Hey, I'm not an artist, I'm a writer. * CoCo calling his girlfriend "Demi" in episode 1 was originally a mistake, but TheNewGame later changed it to CoCo being in a polyamorous relationship.